Série Fica Comigo
by caaarol
Summary: O que acontece quando os queridos do programa fica comigo são personagens de Harry Potter (o próprio Harry, Hermione e Voldemort) Cada um dos três capítulos é uma história independente. [completo]
1. Fica Comigo1

N/A: Ola! Eu decidi postar a série fica comigo aqui no porque os sites que eles estavam postados não existem mais ;/ ... Mas as histórias foram escritas já faz um tempão (o terceiro não tanto). Espero que vocês gostem!

Harry potter em:

Fica Comigo!

Estamos no ar com mais um "Fica Comigo" – disse Fernanda Lima – e o nosso querido de hoje tem 15 anos, é famoso no mundo inteiro por causa de uma cicatriz em formato de raio que tem na testa e por seus lindos olhos verdes! Pode entrar Harry Potter!

Harry entrou muito vermelho, certamente estava morrendo de vergonha...

Por que você decidiu procurar o nosso programa, querido?

Na verdade eu não quis.

Ah não?

Não, foi o Draco que me inscreveu sem eu saber!

Que legal! O Draco é seu amigo?

Não, eu o odeio!

Hahaha - ela riu sem graça – então pode ir para o seu cantinho que nós vamos chamar as quatro selecionadas! A primeira tem 13 anos, é muito tímida e achou Harry muito bonito! Olá Gina!

GINAAAAAAAA????????? – gritou Rony que estava na platéia. A minha irmãzinha!!!! Eu não permito!!!!

Alguém pode retirar esse louco do programa? – disse Fernanda Lima. – Hahaha... O que você acha de irmãos ciumentos, Harry?

Ah, eu acho normal, porque meu amigo Rony também é muito ciumento com a irmã dele, e por acaso ela também se chama Gina!

Que coincidência! A Gina aqui também tem um irmão que se chama Rony.

Que legal! Mas a Gina que eu conheço é ruiva e na verdade se chama Virgínia!

Ah, essa Gina aqui também se chama Virgínia e é ruiva!

Só falta você dizer que o sobrenome dela é Weasley!

Mas é!

Gina! O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Harry.

Chega! Agora vamos para a próxima concorrente, que pode ficar com o gatinho do Harry Potter! O nome dela é Cho Chang! Pode entrar... Ela tem 16 anos, é japonesa e algumas pessoas a chamam de japa girl. Hahaha! Quem é essa figura?

Música de fundo: japa giiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirl!!!!!!!!!

Cho Chang entrou dançando toda feliz ao som de Supla! (')

Agora vamos ver mais uma concorrente! O nome dela é Hermione, ela tem 14anos, é muito inteligente e já namorou com Harry... Hermi...

Como assim, já namorou? Eu NAMORO ele!

Não é possível querida! Aqui os concorrentes são sempre solteiros...

Ah não são não! O Harry é MEU namorado e acho melhor você mandar essas garotas embora e a gente ir direto para a parte final do programa!

Sinto muito querida, mas regras são regras e mesmo ele sendo seu namorado você vai participar do programa como uma concorrente qualquer. – disse Fernanda.

Tudo, bem, eu sei que o Harry vai me escolher no final!

Eu não teria tanta certeza - disse Cho Chang.

Que foi hein garota? Quer brigar?

E se eu quiser?

Eu vou te bater!

CHEGAAAAA!!! Hahaha... Vamos para a nossa quarta e última candidata... Nataly!!!

Sem maiores explicações, entra Goyle mandando beijinhos para a platéia.

Her, você é a Nataly? – perguntou Fernanda Lima.

Não, eu sou o Goyle, Shirley para os íntimos...

Desculpe querido, mas a gravação do "Fica Comigo Gay" é só quando essa acabar...

Ah...

Hehehe... Agora vamos chamar a verdadeira Nataly! Ela tem 13 anos, é loira, tem lindos olhos azuis, curte viajar pelo mundo e achou a cicatriz do Harry muito fofa!

Oi gente! – disse Nataly ao entrar no programa.

Bom, agora eu vou lá com o Harry para ele abrir os presentes...

E aí Harry, o que você achou dos presentes?

Nada.

Como assim nada?

É que eu não ganhei nenhum presente...

Não?

Não...

Mas, meninas, o que vocês fizeram com o dinheiro que a produção deu para que vocês comprassem o presente?

Bom, eu gastei – disse Cho Chang.

Hahaha... Que coisa não é? A gente volta depois do intervalo...

Fernanda Lima se revoltou e gritou com todos os participantes:

ESSE É O PIOR PROGRAMA DA MINHA VIDA! EU NUNCA PAGUEI TANTO MICO NUM PROGRAMA COMO EU ESTOU PAGANDO HOJE! TRATEM DE PARAR DE ME FAZER PAGAR MICO! Ta bom?

Ta – disseram Gina e Nataly.

Não! – disseram Cho e Hermione.

Então terei que desclassifica-las!

Eu achei que quem escolhesse quem será desclassificada fosse o Harry... – disse Hermione.

Ahhhhhh !!! Você está certa !!!! Hahaha... estamos de volta com o nosso "Fica Comigo" !!! Agora vamos para a primeira eliminatória. Eu vou fazer uma perguntinha pra vocês e o Harry vai escolher a resposta mais interessante, e a escolhida ganha dois corações.

Bom, e são quantas perguntas? – perguntou Hermione.

Três – disse Fernanda.

Então eu já vou colocar meus seis corações aqui. – disse Cho Chang.

Eu acho melhor você parar com isso que eu já estou ficando irritada! – disse Hermione.

Ah é? Problema seu! – disse Cho.

Parem com isso! – disse Fernanda A primeira pergunta é: O que o Harry gosta mais em uma garota?

Cho: A habilidade de jogar quadribol.

Mione: A inteligência!

Nataly: A beleza!

Gina: O amor que ela sente por ele!

E aí Harry, qual é a opção que você mais gostou?

Antes de Harry responder, Hermione gritou:

Acho bom que seja a que eu falei, viu senhor Harry Potter?

A que a Hermione falou – disse Harry.

Mas o que a Hermione falou? – perguntou Fernanda.

Que ela achava bom que eu respondesse que era o que ela tinha falado. – disse Harry.

Não tinha sido isso que eu queria dizer, mas deixa pra lá – disse Fernanda – dois corações para a Hermione. A segunda pergunta é: No quadribol, qual é o nome da bolinha cuja função do Harry é apanha-la?

Gina: Goles?

Hermione: Pena?

Nataly: Futebol!

Cho: Pomo de ouro, claro, eu também jogo nessa posição!

Dois corações para a Cho Chang – disse Fernanda – agora temos a ultima pergunta: Quem ganhou o BBB 1?

Hermione: Mas o que isso tem a ver com o Harry?

Harry: É que eu não pude assistir e tava muito a fim de saber!

Todas: ahhh...

Cho: O que é BBB?

Mione: Não tenho tempo para ver essas baboseiras! E além disso o BBB1 já acabou há muito tempo e eu nem lembro mais!

Nataly: Vanessa?

Gina: Bambam!

Dois corações para a Gina e a nossa primeira eliminada é a Nataly! E só por curiosidade, como é que você ainda lembra essa resposta, Gina?

Gina: É que eu fiz uma participação especial no programa como Maria Eugenia.

Ah, eu sabia que esse cabelo ruivo me lembrava alguém! – disse Fernanda. – Agora vamos para os comerciais e daqui a pouco voltamos com mais "Fica Comigo"!

Depois do comercial, era a hora do Harry conhecer melhor a aparência das concorrentes, o que não foi muito interessante, porque Harry já conhecia as três, mas mesmo assim, ele jogou o dado e para a Gina caiu o box, ela ficou atrás de um vidro meio embaçado e Harry pode vê-la através dele. Para Hermione, caiu as janelinhas, ela ficou em frente a um painel cheio de papeizinhos colados e Harry tirava alguns dos papeizinhos para poder ver partes do corpo dela e para Cho Chang caiu o tecido, ela se jogava em uma espécie de cama elástica, só que para frente e Harry poderia vê-la, mas como ela estava um pouco acima do peso, caiu em cima do Harry!

Cho Chang! Você ta meio gordinha! – disse Harry.

É que – ela tentou se explicar, mas a Fernanda gritou:

Meu cenário novo! Buá! Você tem idéia do quanto eu batalhei para mudar aquele cenário brega e de repente uma idiota que nem você estraga tudo!

É que – quando ela ia falar, foi interrompida de novo.

Você ta eliminada! – disse Fernanda.

Mas eu achei que o Harry é que eliminasse as participantes – disse Hermione.

E é, agora fala logo quem é que você elimina! – ela disse irritada.

Ta, eu elimino a Cho Chang, porque de gordos na minha vida já basta o Duda!

Agora nós vamos para os comerciais e daqui a pouco voltamos com mais! E você, fica comigo! – disse Fernanda.

E durante os intervalos:

Ah, se ferrou! Ele te eliminou! – disse Hermione para Cho.

Só por causa do meu excesso de peso... Mas tudo bem, eu vou processar ela e essa fanfic por uso indevido da minha imagem!

Querida, agora você vai para uma daquelas cabines para conhecer outro garoto, alias o único que se interessou por você foi esse aqui – disse Fernanda.

Mas esse é o Duda, primo do Harry! – disse Cho. – Ele é mais gordo que eu!

Ih, vocês não vão caber na cabine! – disse Fernanda, mas quando ela olhou de novo os dois já estavam ficando!

Estamos de volta com o "Fica Comigo" e vamos logo para a parte final saber se o Harry fica ou não com a Hermione porque eu já to de saco cheio desse programa chato!

Ei, espera, ainda não é a parte final, ainda tem a Gina! – disse Hermione.

Gina, que Gina? Ah, A Maria Eugênia? Tinha até esquecido dela, bom, tudo bem, ela é meio quieta mesmo, e agora tem que passar a cantada... – disse Fernanda.

Bom, Harry, o que eu queria dizer é que apesar de eu ser meio tímida eu sempre amei muito você desde a primeira vez que te vi e que queria muito que você ficasse comigo, mas se você não quiser tudo bem, porque eu já to acostumada a ser esquecida!

Buá!!!! Que lindo!!!! Você foi muito bem Maria Eugenia, ops, Gina! Buá! To emocionada! Agora é você, Hermione!

Bom, Harry, eu realmente acho essa parte do programa meio péssima porque eu já sei que você vai me escolher, afinal a gente namora em todas as fanfics da Carol, que são muito boas por sinal. (eu tenho q fazer propaganda né?) Mas então, claro que se você não me escolher eu vou ficar um pouquinho brava, mas acho que você deve seguir seu coração e fazer o que ele manda, e seja qual for sua resposta eu vou entender!

Então Harry, com quem tu fica? – disse Fernanda.

Ahhh! Pelo amor de Deus! Tu fica é péssimo! O correto é: tu ficas! – disse Hermione.

Ah, você não parou de pegar no meu pé o programa todo, será que agora dava pra você ficar quieta? – disse Fernanda.

Ta bom...

Então, Harry, com quem você ficas?

Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!! Você está assassinando o português!!!!! O correto é...

Hermione não pode continuar falando porque Fernanda Lima tapou a boca dela.

E então Harry, com quem tu ficas?

Olha, eu estava analisando a situação e vendo o que eu podia falar para manter minha pose de herói e bonzinho e acho que o ideal para minha imagem seria ficar com a Maria Eugênia, quer dizer, a Gina, já que a Hermione entende.

Entendo o escambal! Como que você não me escolhe, seu idiota - Hermione tinha dado uma mordida na mão de Fernanda para poder falar com Harry, ela saiu correndo atrás dele para bater nele!

Chega!!! Isso aqui não é programa do Ratinho!!! Vamos acabar logo com isso!!! Vão pro coraçãozinho brega e fiquem de costas e você minha filha, vaza! – disse a apresentadora. – agora Gina, qual é o nome desse programa?

Harry, fica comigo?

Mas o nome do programa não é Harry, fica comigo, é só "Fica Comigo"! – disse Hermione, mas a platéia inteira gritou:

CALA A BOCA!!!!

Não, você não vai ficar com ninguém, Maria Eugenia! – disse Bambam que invadiu o programa.

Mas por que não? – perguntou Gina.

Porque você tem que ficar comigo! – disse Bambam.

Que lindo! Então você me ama? – perguntou Gina.

Não, mas é que o público gostou de você, é só pela minha carreira!

Ah fala sério, você é só um figurante da turma do Didi, eu sou famoso no mundo inteiro, minha carreira vale muito mais que a sua – disse Harry.

Então você me ama? – perguntou Gina esperançosa.

Não sei, estou esperando o resultado de uma pesquisa ibope que eu encomendei para saber quem o público achava que devia ficar comigo.

ENCOMENDA PARA O SENHOR POTTER! – gritou um homem.

Você está interrompendo um programa, sabia? – disse Fernanda, mas o entregador nem ligou, Harry abriu o pacote:

Ah, é a minha pesquisa, vamos ver... Aqui está, a Vai-vai ta em primeiro, a Gaviões da fiel em segundo... Ei! Não é essa a pesquisa que eu encomendei!

Ah não? Mas a gente só fez essa pesquisa!

E a pesquisa sobre quem o Harry Potter devia ficar? Aquela que eu pedi por telefone?

Aquilo não era um trote?

Não! E agora, com quem eu fico?

Comigo! – disse Gina.

Então ta! – ele a beijou.

Que lindo! Então no "Fica Comigo" de hoje o nosso querido, Harry Potter, ficou com a Gina que foi a escolhida entre mais de três e menos de cinco garotas que se inscreveram para esse programa! Então, semana que vem voltamos com mais "Fica Comigo"!

Enquanto isso, Hermione revoltada olha para a câmera e diz revoltada:

Isso não vai ficar assim! Eu vou me vingar! Não percam o "Fica Comigo 2"!!! – depois disso ela dá uma gargalhada malvada.

N/A: Bom, esse fanfic é bem velhinho... Faz muito tempo mesmo que eu escrevi e particularmente eu acho o mais sem graça, as duas continuações são melhores.


	2. Fica Comigo 2 A vingança de Hermione

**Fica Comigo 2 – A vingança de Hermione**

Boa noite! Estamos começando mais um "Fica Comigo" e a nossa querida de hoje tem 15 anos, é muito inteligente e veio ao programa para dar o troco no namorado... Ei... Essa não é aquela garota que fez a maior confusão naquele programa em que o querido era um tal de Harry Potter? – quis saber Fernanda Lima.

Sim sou eu mesma! – disse Hermione.

Ah não! Eu me recuso a apresentar um programa com essa garota! – reclamou Fernanda.

E eu me recuso a participar de um programa com essa apresentadora!

Então, eu vou para a platéia e você que arranje outro apresentador!

Tudo bem, eu já tava esperando por isso, ei, Dumbledore, venha aqui apresentar o programa!

Olá! Eu sou o novo apresentador do "Fica Comigo"! – disse Dumbledore – pelo menos por hoje.

Ei, esse é um programa para jovens, esse velho não pode ser o apresentador! – reclamou Fernanda Lima que era a única que continuava na platéia porque todas as outras pessoas tinham ido pedir um autógrafo para Dumbledore.

Por que vocês não vão pedir autógrafos para mim também? – perguntou ela infeliz.

Gente depois eu distribuo os autógrafos, agora vamos chamar os quatro interessados na nossa querida Hermione, que, aliás, tem que ir para o seu cantinho! – disse Dumbledore.

Hermione foi para o cantinho dela e recebeu os presentes enquanto Dumbledore apresentava os candidatos, mas ele se empolgava um pouco pra falar sobre eles:

Primeiramente vou chamar o Vítor Krum, a profissão dele é jogador de quadribol, ele joga na posição de apanhador. Ele é muito conhecido no mundo bruxo, e tem uma queda pela Hermione desde o quarto livro quando convidou ela para ser sua parceira no baile que teve em hogwarts durante o torneio tribruxo e bla bla bla bla bla bla .... – Dumbledore não parava mais de falar.

Alguém pode mandar esse velho caduco calar a boca? – gritou Draco.

Ele não é velho nem caduco! – gritou Harry.

Não magina, só não se toca que ta falando há um ano e meio e esquecendo de chamar os outros concorrentes!

Ele só ta falando um pouco sobre o Krum!

Um pouco? Ele ta contando a vida do Krum!

Ei meninos! Vocês não podiam ter entrado antes de eu apresentar os dois! Agora que vocês já entraram não vou poder falar tudo que eu tinha planejado! Que pena, eu tinha até feito uma colinha com os pontos principais!

Dumbledore desenrolou um pergaminho que tinha uns vinte metros!!!!

Ah, que pena né barbudo! Agora que a gente já entrou é melhor começar logo essa porcaria né? – disse Draco.

Não, falta o Rony! – disse Harry.

Desculpem o atraso! – Rony chegou cansado – Eu esqueci de comprar o presente acreditam? Mas ainda bem que eu comprei. E cadê a Fernanda Lima?

Até que enfim alguém perguntou de mim! To aqui! – gritou Fernanda toda contente!

Ah que bom! Isso é pra você!

Que gracinha, eu nunca tinha ganhado presente aqui antes! Vou abrir! Ah, é uma almofada de coração!

Legal! Agora vamos logo pro programa! E você Fernanda Lima, deixa de ser idiota! O pobre do Weasley roubou essa almofada do cenário! – disse Draco.

O que? Tinham almofadas desse tipo no cenário! E eu gastei a minha mesada inteira pra comprar essa! Eu não acredito que era só ter roubado...

Ele não é uma graça? – disse Fernanda Lima.

Você ta encalhada há quanto tempo? – perguntou Hermione – Não, porque achar o Rony uma graça...

E você querida? Você que vem no Fica Comigo e eu que to encalhada? – respondeu Fernanda.

Vem cá, você precisou gastar sua mesada inteira pra comprar essa porcaria de almofada? – perguntou Draco.

Nem! Eu tive que gastar minhas economias dos últimos três meses pra comprar!

Ai... Eu tenho horror a pobre!

TODO MUNDO CALA A BOCA! – gritou Dumbledore – Desculpem por eu ter gritado, mas esse é um programa organizado e vai continuar sendo!

Organizado? Dá pra perceber que você não leu o "fica comigo 1"! – comentou Draco, mas Dumbledore fingiu não ouvir e continuou apresentando o programa...

Agora eu vou lá com a Hermione ajudar a abrir os presentes!

Hermione não sabia quem tinha dado cada presente para que isso não influenciasse a sua escolha, ela abriu apenas três presentes, isso queria dizer que um dos concorrentes não tinha comprado nada pra ela!

Depois a gente resolve isso, agora vamos ver os presentes – disse Dumbledore.

Ok, eu ganhei essa caixa de bombons caríssima que eu não gostei porque engorda demais! Também ganhei esse livro "Hogwarts uma história" que é muito bom, mas que eu já tenho e já li cinco vezes e a pessoa que deu isso não sabe nada sobre mim! E também ganhei essas flores com esse perfume que eu adoro e que foi meu presente favorito!

É o presente do Harry, que acabou de marcar o primeiro ponto. – disse Dumbledore.

Ei, eu não posso escolher o presente que eu mais gostei! Ainda falta um!

Mas nós não sabemos de quem é o presente que falta!

Ah é obvio que é o do Rony! Ele não disse que gasto toda a mesada dele pra comprar a almofada pra Fernanda? – concluiu Draco.

Quem garante? O único que com certeza não foi fui eu porque o meu presente foi o que a Mione mais gostou! Vou colocar meu coração aqui... – disse Harry.

Não vai nada! – disse Hermione.

Hahahaha! Se ferrou! – disse Krum.

Cala a boca! Você deu o livro de hogwarts pra ela! Que mau gosto! – disse Draco.

Espera! Se o Draco sabe que o Krum deu o livro, ele deu os bombons que ela odiou! – disse Rony.

E se eu dei o bombom, o Krum o livro e o Harry as flores, você não deu nada! – disse Draco.

Ops.

Dumbledore, nem precisa mais fazer as perguntas! Eu desclassifico o Rony! Onde já se viu? Comprar presente pra Fernanda Lima e não comprar pra mim! – reclamou Mione.

Rony, você vai embora mais cedo, mas como premio de consolação você leva dois sacos de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores. – disse Dumbledore.

Rony foi se despedir de Hermione e na hora de escolher alguém da platéia escolheu a Fernanda Lima.

Agora nós vamos para o intervalo e você fica comigo!

Durante o intervalo, os concorrentes conversavam:

Eu só vim aqui para fazer uma publicidade, sabe, atualmente é muito difícil de conseguir emprego em algum fanfic! – disse Vítor Krum.

Eu já não, tiveram que marcar na minha agenda com três meses de antecedência, porque agora eu estou divulgando também o segundo filme, alias, vocês já assistiram? – perguntou Harry

Lógico! Vocês não acham que eu fiquei um gato nesse filme? – perguntou Draco.

Não – disse todo mundo que estava presente no estúdio.

Ai. – disse Draco.

Olá! Aqui estamos com o Fica Comigo no intervalo! E olhem só parece que a Fernanda Lima foi embora e nosso amigo Rony está aqui sozinho na cabine! – disse Dumbledore.

Ela não foi embora, ela ta com a capa da invisibilidade!

Aham...

Olá gente! – disse Fernanda Lima! – Eu voltei a apresentar o programa, porque o Dumbledore não tinha contrato com a MTV! Mas agora vamos para a segunda parte do programa, a chata... Quer dizer a Hermione vai conhecer um pouco da aparência dos nossos candidatos!

Hermione jogou o dado e caíram as janelinhas, ela escolheu ver o Vítor Krum, que ficou em frente a um painel cheio de furos e esses furos eram cobertos por papeizinhos. Ela tirou um papelzinho e apareceu uma parte da sombrancelha dele, ela retirou o que estava embaixo e apareceu outro pedaço da pequena sombrancelha e ela tirou o que estava do lado e apareceu a mesma coisa!

Você já ouviu falar em tirar a sombrancelha?

Eu tiro todos os dias!

Ah...

Goyle grita da platéia:

Mas talvez você não use os produtos certos! Se você quiser passar lá em casa depois do programa eu posso te falar tudo sobre cosméticos!

Krum responde:

Ah, muito obrigado, mas infelizmente eu não me interesso muito por cosméticos se é que você me entende...

Que pena! Era um bofe e tanto!

Quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer que esse não é o Fica Comigo Gay! – disse Fernanda Lima.

Diz isso pra ele, assim você fere a minha masculinidade! – protestou Krum.

Uiiiiii! – disseram Harry e Draco.

Chega! Para tudo! Eu elimino o Vítor Krum!

Mas Hermione eu não sou gay!

Uiiiiiiii! – gritou a platéia inteira.

Krum, você ganhou esse pacote com três feijõezinhos de todos os sabores!

Obrigada! Quero dizer... Obrigado!

Uiiiiii – disse Fernanda Lima.

Krum saiu com a cara amarrada.

Agora nós vamos para os comerciais e daqui a pouco voltamos e você fica comigo!

Ta bom! – disse Rony e agarrou a apresentadora.

Ei, me solta!

Mas foi você que pediu pra ficar com você!

Mas não foi isso que eu quis dizer!

Ai, vocês trouxas são muito estranhos!

Depois dos comerciais...

Estamos de volta com o programa "Fica Comigo!" E agora só restaram dois concorrentes: o Harry e o Draco! Vamos para as cantadas. Primeiro o Draco...

Draco se posicionou em frente a Hermione e começou a falar:

Sabe Hermione, se beleza desse cadeia, você pegaria prisão perpétua!

Hermione retrucou:

E se feiúra fosse crime, você pegaria pena de morte!

Sabia que eu não acreditava em amor a primeira vista até que conheci você?

E eu não acreditava em assombração!

Se você aceitasse ficar comigo, eu ia me dar por inteiro na nossa relação!

Desculpa, mas eu não aceito esmola!

Na verdade, o seu único problema é a sua boca... Ta muito longe da minha!

Questão de higiene!

O tempo se esgotou! Parece que o Draco não foi muito bem... Agora vamos para a cantada do Harry...

Não! Nem precisa! Sabe, quando eu vim para esse programa, estava determinada a eliminar o Harry bem nessa parte, para me vingar de quando ele me eliminou bem no final, mas não dá! As cantadas do Draco são muito ruins! Eu elimino o Draco!

Ei, escuta aqui sangue ruim agora você vai ver o que o grande Draco Malfoy vai fazer!

O que você vai fazer?

Chorar! – Draco começou a chorar e foi correndo abraçar o pai dele.

Ei filho, papai não sabe mais o que fazer! Você escreveu aquela cartinha pro Papai Noel pedindo uma namorada e eu te inscrevi no "Fica Comigo". Sinceramente acho que a gente devia fazer que nem todos os anos: papai leva você numa loja de brinquedos bem grande e você compra tudo o que você quiser!

Tudo o que eu quiser?

Tudo o que você quiser!

Mas é uma loja bem grande?

A maior!

Então ta bom! Eu te amo papai!

Eu também te amo Draquinho!

Muito lindo esse momento, mas agora nós vamos para os comerciais! E você... – ia dizendo Fernanda...

Não! Espere! Eu quero passar a minha cantada! – gritou Harry.

Se eu fosse você não faria isso! – disse Hermione – Observe, cada pessoa que fez alguma coisa eu eliminei! O Krum foi o único que passou pela parte sensorial eu eliminei e o Draco foi o único que passou a cantada e eu eliminei!

Eu pelo menos te dei o melhor presente!

Ah, Harry vai ser fácil pra você passar a cantada sabendo que já ta escolhido! – disse Hermione.

Não, Hermione, vai ser a tarefa mais difícil da minha vida, porque eu dei mancada com você quando não te escolhi e você mesma disse que veio até esse programa pra se vingar de mim, ou seja, é praticamente impossível que você fique comigo!

É, isso é verdade, então passa logo a sua cantada!

Hermione, eu não quis decorar nenhuma daquelas frases bregas...

Ah, graças a Deus! Já num chega as do Draco!

Ta, mas o que quero dizer é que eu te amo demais desde a primeira vez que eu te vi, apesar de não ter percebido. Isso não é problema porque eu percebi a tempo que o que sinto por você é a coisa mais linda que eu poderia sentir por alguém... – Harry ia dizendo, mas Hermione continuou a cantada dele:

Porque eu te amo demais! Isso me assusta, mas quando estou perto de você me acalmo e tudo o que posso sentir é a felicidade que esta dentro de mim. Resumindo: Fica comigo?

Ei, como você sabia?

Por que você usou essa mesma cantada quando pediu para ficar comigo pela primeira vez!

Usei?

Usou! E eu achei tão lindo que copiei no meu diário!

Peraí... RONY WEASLEY! Quando eu te mandei arranjar uma cantada não era pra procurar no diário dela! – Harry gritou para Rony.

Desculpa... – disse ele – mas era o lugar mais fácil de achar.

Chega Harry! Você é um idiota mesmo! Usou a mesma cantada que tinha usado quando pediu pra ficar comigo pela primeira vez, não se lembra e ainda por cima pediu pro Rony arranjar uma cantada pra mim!

Bom, ta muito interessante, mas agora vamos para o comercial... E você fique assistindo ao programa "Fica Comigo"! – Fernanda Lima deixou bem claro dessa vez para que Rony não a agarrasse de novo!

A platéia inteira começou a gritar e reclamar com Fernanda Lima:

Pô, que mané comercial! Tava numa parte tão interessante!

Ih fora! Ih fora!

Queremos Dumbledore! Queremos Dumbledore!

Voltamos com mais "Fica Comigo"! – disse Fernanda Lima! – E vocês calem a boca que não tem nada de Dumbledore! Eu sou a apresentadora aqui! Ahahahahaha! Mas vamos logo pra essa porcaria de parte final! Ei seu ridículo, que música você quer ouvir nesse momento tão especial?

Rouge, ragatanga!

Eu odeio essa musica! – comentou Hermione.

Problema seu, sangue rui... sangue bom! Agora toca logo essa musica e Potter, qual é o nome desse programa?

Fernanda Lima, você está muito estranha!

Não é esse o nome do programa!

Pode até não ser, mas eu que alem de ser gato, famoso, rico, herói e modesto sou muito inteligente! Você é o Voldemort disfarçado!

Ó não você me descobriu!

Sim eu descobri! Avada Kedavra!

Oh, morri!

Você realmente pensa que eu sou idiota né Harry! Até parece que o Voldemort ia se entregar desse jeito! – disse Hermione.

Eu disse que não ia funcionar! – disse Fernanda. – ela é feia, mas não é burra, não ia acreditar que eu era o Voldemort disfarçado!

Você cala a boca que eu vou te pagar por isso! Alias, não vou pagar nada, ela não caiu! – disse Harry. – Nada funciona com essa Hermione! Mas que coisa! Nem me fazendo de herói! Tenho certeza que se fosse uma das minhas fãs aceitava ficar comigo na hora!

Enquanto isso tocava a musica de fundo e começou o refrão, todo mundo parou o que estava fazendo para dançar!

Ei, e aí! Vocês vão ficar ou não? Eu tenho que gravar o mochilão! – reclamou Fernanda.

Ah desculpe, eu me empolguei! – disse Hermione.

Peraí... Você acabou de dizer que não gostava desse musica então por que ta dançando? – disse Fernanda.

Porque eu me empolguei!

Não, é porque você não tem personalidade!

Agora você me ofendeu! – Hermione começou a bater em Fernanda e Fernanda em Hermione.

Aeeeee! Barracooooo! – gritava a platéia inteira que formou um circulo em torno das duas!

Aí começou de novo o refrão de Ragatanga e todo mundo parou o que estava fazendo para dançar! E assim que o refrão terminou voltaram a fazer o que estavam fazendo, menos Goyle que continou dançando, mas esse é um caso a parte...

Chega! Parem as duas já! – disse Dumbledore! – eu acabei de fazer um contrato temporário com a MTV e de agora em diante vou apresentar todos os programas "Fica Comigo" dos fanfics! Se é que mais alguém vai ter a idéia estúpida de escrever um fanfic com esse programa! Mas agora vamos logo para a parte final...

Começou a tocar o refrão de ragatanga e todo mundo começou a dançar, inclusive Dumbledore, que gritou: (mas só depois que o refrão acabou).

Desliguem esse som!

Ahhhhhh! – berrou Goyle.

Agora vamos organizar isso aqui direito! Fernanda coloca a venda na Hermione e Harry vira de costas! – ordenou Dumbledore.

Pra que? – perguntou Hermione.

Oras, pra você ter uma surpresa quando ver a cara dele!

Ah, grande surpresa eu vou ter! Mas tudo bem...

Agora, qual é a música que você escolhe para esse momento? – perguntou Dumbledore.

Vai vadiar! – Hermione diz – Apesar de eu não ser pagodeira essa música tem tudo a ver com o que eu estou querendo que o Harry faça!

Talvez eu leve um fora! – disse Harry.

Que garoto esperançoso! Ele ainda fala talvez! – comentou Fernanda Lima.

Começou a tocar o pagodão e parte da platéia começou a dançar! A outra parte estava indignada com a musica podre que estava tocando!

Dumbledore tirou a venda de Hermione, ela e Harry se olharam, ela o olhou com a maior cara de ódio! Depois ele colocou a venda no Harry. Hermione foi andando em direção ao Harry...

Ei, agora nós vamos interromper nosso programa para que a nossa parte jornalística mostre o lado de fora dos nossos estúdios! – disse Dumbledore.

E desde quando nós temos uma parte jornalística no Fica Comigo?

Ah, eu exigi no meu contrato.

Olá! Estamos aqui com as fãs do Harry que invadiram as ruas! – apresentou a professora Minerva – e o que vocês acham? A Hermione deve ficar com o Harry?

Claro que não! O Harry é meu! – disse uma fã.

Ah, então a Hermione deve dar um fora nele?

Não! Quem ela pensa que é pra dar um fora no Harry?!

Voltando ao programa... E ao pagodão...

Harry estava vendado e Hermione andando em direção dele, quando ela se aproximou, deu um beijo no rosto dele.

Eu já imaginava. – disse Harry triste.

Ei, vejam só quem eu encontrei na platéia! – gritou Fernanda – A Gina!

Oi Gina! – disse Harry – quer ficar comigo?

O QUEEEEE? EU ACABO DE TE DAR UM FORA E VOCÊ JÁ PEDE PRA FICAR COM OUTRA?

É né...

Se bem que eu podia esperar isso de você! Se quando a gente tava namorando você não me escolheu pra ficar com você aqui no programa...

Desculpa Mione! Mas é que naquele momento eu só pensava na minha carreira! E a Gina está em alta nos fanfics de romance! – se explicou Harry.

Então, fica com ela! – reclamou Hermione.

Mas eu te amo! Por isso que eu terminei tudo com a Gina pra ficar com você!

Mas quem terminou tudo fui eu! – Gina ia dizendo, mas Dumbledore tampou a boca dela!

Ah Harry! Que bonitinho!

Então, quer ficar comigo?

Sim! – e os dois se beijaram!

Ah! Um final feliz! Que lindo! – disse Fernanda!

Sim! É lindo mesmo! E você quer ficar comigo? – Rony aproveitou a chance.

Fernanda nem respondeu e saiu andando...

Então no programa de hoje a nossa querida Hermione ficou com o Harry Potter, que foi escolhido entre três inscritos! – anunciou Dumbledore.

Mas tinham quatro garotos aqui! – protestou Hermione.

É que o Rony se inscreveu pra ficar com a Fernanda Lima! Mas nós precisávamos de mais um concorrente, então foi o Rony mesmo.

Ah...

FIM


	3. Fica Comigo 3 Desencalhando

Fica Comigo 3- Desencalhando!

N/A: Esse fanfic se passa durante o livro 5, mas ignora a presença da Umbridge porque ela é muito chata! E conseqüentemente contém algumas informações que serão surpresa aos que não leram a Ordem de Fênix. Nada muito comprometedor, mas mesmo assim, desaconselho a leitura dos que quiserem surpresa total ao ler o livro.

Boa noite queridos amigos! Sejam bem vindos a mais um fica comigo! E o nosso querido de hoje é um bruxo muito poderoso, que tem diversos seguidores, apesar de ter escolhido o lado das trevas! Seja bem vindo Lord Voldemort! – disse Dumbledore, que para quem não lembra assinou um contrato com a MTV para apresentar todos os programas "fica comigo" de fanfics. (e por acaso alguém teve a idéia estúpida de escrever uma continuação!).

Na platéia as pessoas começaram a rir, pois acharam que era algum tipo de piada, mas todos ficaram mudos quando Voldemort entrou na maior cara de pau acenando com um sorriso no rosto.

Que brincadeira é essa? – perguntou Harry da platéia – É a pegadinha do João Kleber?

Deve ser! – concluiu Rony. – porque graça não tem!

Não! Duvido muito! Está muito bem feito para ser uma pegadinha... Esse cara é igual ao Voldemort! – disse Hermione.

Parece que a platéia não está acreditando muito que seja realmente o Lord das trevas... O que você tem a dizer em sua defesa? – perguntou Dumbledore.

Oras, mas é claro que sou! Posso lançar um avada kedavra básico pra provar! Quem se habilita? – como ninguém se manifestou ele decidiu apelar ao sentimentalismo - Poxa! Só porque eu sou um cara desalmado e sem coração não significa que eu não tenha sentimentos! Estou me sentindo muito solitário nos últimos tempos...

Essa frase não ficou muito bem construída, porque se você não tem coração, você também não tem sentimentos! - Hermione foi dizendo, mas a platéia toda mandou-a calar a boca, sob protestos ela continuou apenas para o coitado do Harry. – mas eu só queria concluir que ele usou a palavra coração em seu sentido conotativo e...

Ok Hermione, depois a gente fala sobre isso! – disse Rony bem mais interessado em assistir ao programa que prometia pegar fogo!

Então, seu Voldemort. – ia dizendo Dumbledore.

Voldeco. – corrigiu-o Voldemort. - Prefiro que me chame assim! Mamãe me chamava assim, antes de eu matá-la é claro...

Ok, er... Voldeco... O que te levou a procurar o nosso programa?

Bem, é que as mulheres tem um certo medo de se aproximar de mim devido a minha fama de malvado...

Ah é? Por que? – perguntou o burro do Dumbledore... nossa hein! Por que será? Por que ter medo do Voldemort!? Uma pessoa tão bondosa e agradável...

Ah, coisa boba! Sabe como são as mulheres! Só porque eu lancei um avada kedavra na minha primeira esposa já ficam apreensivas! Como se eu fosse um louco que sai matando qualquer um que apareça pela frente... Bom, talvez eu seja um louco que sai matando qualquer um que está na minha frente... Mas isso é só quando eu estou realmente irritado... – Dumbledore achou melhor interrompê-lo antes que as interessadas desistissem e fossem embora.

Entendo! Mas então, pode ir para o seu cantinho que eu vou chamar as quatro suicidas, digo, interessadas! Pode entrar Minerva... Minerva? Não pode ser! Minerva... Eu achei que eu, que nós... Bem...

Minerva olha com cara de desprezo para Dumbledore e mostra a língua P

Isso feriu meu coraçãozinho! Mas vamos para a próxima candidata... Shirley!

Então entra uma mulher com um salto fino, uma peruca loira oxigenada e um vestido prata sangue-de-unicórnio tão discreto quanto os cabelos da familia Weasley.

Acho que eu conheço esse traveco de algum lugar – diz Minerva observando Shirley... – Você frequenta o Solterona's clube?

É o Goyle! – grita Mione da platéia.

Goyle! De novo não! Eu vou matar esse troglodita! Ele está jogando no lixo a reputação de nós sonserinos machões! – reclamou Mafoy

Como se você já não tivesse feito isso no fica comigo passado... – falou Gina relembrando do episódio do Draco chorando antes de ir a uma loja de brinquedos com seu pai e recebendo, em seguida, um olhar assassino dele em resposta.

Goyle, esse não é o fica comigo gay... Acho que vou ter que pedir pra você se retirar... – disse Dumbledore antes de lançar um olhar a Minerva dizendo – francamente! Solteirona's clube? Por essa não esperava...

Mas que preconceito! No site que eu me inscrevi não tinha nenhuma restrição a respeito do sexo dos candidatos! E, além disso, eu sou praticamente uma mulher! Pode perguntar pro Crabbe! – disse Goyle indignado, ou seria indignada?

Parece que há mais um sonserino acabando com a reputação dos demais! – provocou Gina.

Eu não me lembro de ter pedido sua opinião! Draco Malfoy não pede opinião para pobre! Incrível como pobre adora se meter na vida do outro pobre! Mas eu não sou o outro pobre! Portanto...

Ah cala a boca! – suplicou Gina.

Era exatamente o que eu ia pedir! – falou Draco.

Mas... – ia dizendo Dumbledore que foi interrompido pela bicha histérica, que começou a sapatear e a gritar:

BUAAA! EU TO SEMPRE AQUI MARCANDO PRESENÇA NO FICA COMIGO MAS NUNCA TENHO UMA CHANCE! EU SOU SEMPRE EXCLUÍDA! POR FAVOR ME DEIXA PARTICIPAR! – ela se ajoelhou em frente a Dumbledore...

A platéia começou a cantar em coro, puxado por Rony "Ele merece! Ele merece!".

Obrigada meus amores! Mas é elA! – agradeceu Goyle.

Acho que a única pessoa que pode decidir isso é o nosso querido... E aí Voldeco? – pergunta Dumbledore.

Eu permito a participação dele, quero dizer, dela... – disse um compreensivo Voldemort...

Ai brigada! – diz Goyle que estava chorando de tão emocionado. – Ai ainda bem que a minha maquiagem é a prova d'água senão eu ia estar toda borrada! Voldeco você tem um coração de ouro!

Tem? ENTÃO POR QUE VOCÊ MATOU MEUS PAIS!? – grita Harry furioso, parecendo ser o único da platéia que ainda tinha consciência desse lado negro do tão adorável querido.

Hehe... Bom, a próxima candidata é a Sibila... – anuncia Dumbledore, ignorando completamente o comentário de Harry. Em seguida a professora Sibila entra acenando para seus alunos (entre eles algumas garotas segurando uma faixa que dizia "escolha a Sibila") – Agora nossa ultima candidata... Severina Snape!

O professor Snape entra com alguns papéis na mão e vai até Dumbledore "aqui estão seus relatórios, eu fiz o mais rápido que consegui!".

Professor Snape?! – exclamou Dumbledore.

HAHAHAHAHAHA! – a risada vinha de Harry, Hermione e Rony.

Tenho certeza que o professor Snape terá uma explicação plausível – insistia Draco mais para si mesmo do que com o intuito de convencer alguém.

Deixa ele! Cada um com a sua opção sexual! – ironizou Harry, arrancando gargalhadas dos grifinórios presentes.

Sim, por que a surpresa? Eu recebi a coruja do senhor, como estava escrito "urgentíssimo" e tinha o endereço que o senhor estaria decidi entregar em mãos... Aqui estão seus relatórios! – informou Snape se sentindo prestativo.

Mas eu não mandei nenhuma coruja... Nem pedi nenhum relatório...

Ah não? Então aqui não é uma reunião secreta que discute o que fazer para acabar de vez com o Voldemort?

Não... Isso é um programa trouxa que serve para arranjar namoradas para as pessoas que não conseguem arranjar sozinhas...

Como assim!? Eu não quero arranjar uma namorada... E mesmo se eu quisesse conseguiria arranjar uma sozinha!

HAHAHAHAHA – eram Harry e Rony.

Posso saber qual é o motivo da risada!? 50 pontos a menos para a grifinória...

Ai essa foi boa! Snape é o encalhado numero um dos fanfics... – disse Rony ainda rindo, enquanto Hermione permanecia calada e um pouco constrangida.

Algo de errado, Mione? – perguntou Harry se aproximando.

Nada não amor...

Eu vou explicar o que tem de errado, Harry Potter! Saiba que em vários fanfics eu já me diverti bastante com a sua namorada! – disse Snape com um sorrisinho no rosto.

Fingirei que acredito! – disse Harry – ele deve ter sonhado com isso né amor! – Hermione não respondeu nada e ficou de cabeça baixa por uns instantes antes de afirmar:

Não foi porque eu quis... Alguns escritores tem a imaginação realmente fértil...

O QUE? HERMIONE POR QUE VOCÊ NUNCA ME CONTOU?

Calma Harry... Eu não achei muito importante... E, além disso...

COMO NÃO É IMPORTANTE!? VOCÊ E O SNAPE! Vou ficar traumatizado pelo resto dos meus dias...

Mas...

Está tudo definitivamente acabado entre nós...

Voltando ao programa! Sinto muito Snape, mas agora que você já está aqui vai ter que participar! Quem sabe você consegue ficar com o Voldeco.

Voldeco? Eu fui inscrito pra ficar com um homem?

Eu achei que você soubesse, e esse homem é o Lord Voldemort, caso você ainda não tenha sido informado.

Voldemort? Quem são os loucos que querem ficar com ele?

Nós! – disse Minerva emburrada enquanto apontava para Sibila, Goyle e ela mesma.

Ah! Mas deve haver algum equívoco! Porque eu só estou observando candidatas do sexo feminino!

Ah! Muito obrigada! – disse Shirley lisonjeada com o comentário, mas só por um instante antes de Snape completar:

E aquele traveco!

E... – quis saber Dumbledore.

Eu sou homem! – disse Snape como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo, o que não era! (ok! Me desculpem fãs do Snape!)

Não Snape, até que se prove o contrário você é a Severina, como está escrito aqui na sua fixa de inscrição. Desculpe.

Em primeiro lugar eu não me inscrevi! E em segundo lugar... Por acaso eu tenho cara de Severina?

TEEEEM! – gritou a platéia em coro menos o Draco que gritou:

CLARO QUE NÃO QUERIDO MESTRE!

Muito obrigado Draco! Ainda bem que temos pelo menos um aluno decente nessa platéia! 20 pontos para a sonserina. Mas de qualquer forma, eu não quero participar desse programa! Tchau pra vocês! – Snape deu meia volta, mas não conseguiu se afastar muito, pois Hagrid (que estava fazendo um bico de segurança, mas só porque Sibila, a mais nova desempregada do livro não ficou sabendo primeiro de tal vaga disponível) levou ele de volta, que sem escolha se sentou na poltrona. Dumbledore deu continuidade ao programa, indo até o cantinho em que se encontrava Voldeco para conferir os presentes.

Da Minerva eu ganhei esse livro intitulado "Como deixar de ser um bruxo das trevas em 10 lições" Sinto muito, mas não é porque estou querendo uma namorada que desisti de ser um bruxo das trevas, e as que quiserem meu amor terão que me aceitar assim do jeito que sou! – falou Voldemort arrancando aplausos da platéia, menos de Harry que ainda estava traumatizado com a descoberta do shipper H/S (Hermione e Snape).

Da Sibila eu ganhei o meu mapa astral completo, foi um presente interessante até, apesar de não ser minha área favorita. Da Shirley eu ganhei esse objeto estranho cuja utilidade eu desconheço. – era um chicotinho – e por fim do Snape ganhei esses relatórios que apresentam todo o tipo de planos para me exterminar. Muito inteligentes todos eles, e achei muita gentileza que ele me trouxesse esse material, pois dessa forma posso me preparar melhor para um possível ataque da Ordem de Fênix.

Isso não era pra ele! – gritou Snape desesperado, mas o microfone estava desligado então Voldemort não escutou – eram os relatórios que eu tinha feito pro Dumbledore! Ah, mas isso só pode ser coisa do Harry Potter! Me inscrever nisso! Ah se eu pego esse garoto!

Mas como o senhor pode falar essa calunia sobre a minha pessoa!? – defendeu-se ironicamente, porem sinceramente Harry Potter, depois acrescentou apenas para Rony – infelizmente não tive essa idéia... Quem sabe se ele arranjasse logo uma namorada não ia ficar com a Hermione... Humpf...

Dumbledore perguntou qual foi seu presente favorito e Voldeco respondeu que foi o de Snape, claro! Com isso, Snape pode passar 20 segundos com ele na cabine durante os comerciais. Depois de observar os candidatos (ou parte deles) ele eliminou Minerva (que ele observou pela lareira com pó de flu) mas não antes de dar um abraço em Snape que estava com a cara tão amarrada quanto conseguia estar, arrancando gargalhadas histéricas de seus alunos "favoritos" Harry, Hermione e Rony.

Minerva foi para a coxia decepcionada murmurando "tinha que ser logo a primeira!" Ela foi seguida por Dumbledore, que ao alcançá-la disparou:

Não gostei nada do que você fez! Na nossa primeira crise no relacionamento você já corre para os braços de outro!

Eu precisava tomar uma atitude! Nós estamos separados a 15 anos! Não agüentava mais esperar por você! E além disso uma oportunidade de participar de um programa como esse é única!

É, acho que eu deixei o tempo passar e acabei não me dedicando o suficiente a minha vida amorosa, o que não significa que eu tenha deixado de amá-la.

Ah Dumb! Eu também nunca deixei de amá-lo! – os dois decidiram reatar o romance.

Voltando ao programa... Devido à ausência de apresentadores, Fernanda Lima voltou para apresentar o segundo bloco, sob protestos de Hermione, então começou a fazer perguntas, cujos candidatos que responderiam eram selecionados por um telão.

A primeira pergunta é para a Sibila: qual é a parte do corpo que você olha primeiro em um homem?

O bolso! Se estiver cheio, as chances dele comigo dobram! – Fernanda riu, achando que era piada, as alunas na plateia aplaudiram a professora e Hermione indignada falou alto o suficiente para ser ouvida por todos: mas que mulher interesseira!

Dessa vez sou obrigada a concordar com essa garota insuportável! – disse Fernanda lançando um olhar frio a Hermione que retribuiu a altura.

Agora que eu estou desempregada tenho que me garantir de alguma forma... Alias... Eu gostaria de entregar esse meu cartãozinho para a platéia! Aqui tem um telefone de contato para quem quiser fazer previsões amorosas, financeiras e até mesmo meteorológicas.

Será que alguém poderia entregar fazendo o favor? – pediu Fernanda que não estava nem um pouco a fim de entregar os cartões ela mesma.

Rony levantou na hora, disposto a ajudar Fernanda Lima, que fez a próxima pergunta para Snape "Há quanto tempo você não beija na boca?".

Eu não preciso responder isso...

FALA! FALA! FALA! – gritava a platéia inconveniente.

Duas horas, quarenta e cinco minutos e sete segundos... oito agora...- respondeu Snape surpreendendo a galera que esperava por uns dez anos, no mínimo, como resposta.

AH! HÁ DUAS HORAS, QUARENTA E CINCO MINUTOS E QUEM SE IMPORTA QUANTOS SEGUNDOS MINHA NAMORADA ESTAVA AGARRADA AO MEU PROFESSOR DE POÇÕES! – descontrolou-se o indignado Harry Potter.

Eu não disse que beijei Hermione Granger... – disse Snape involuntariamente tranqüilizando Harry, mas não o suficiente para fazê-lo voltar ao seu estado normal.

Então Snape tem uma namorada? – perguntou Hermione incrédula.

Francamente, eu já sabia faz tempo... Esqueço o quanto a vida é diferente para vocês pobres mortais que não conseguem prever o futuro como eu! – falou a chata, metida e não muito bem quista por mim (deu pra notar?) professora Sibila.

E quem é sua namorada? – perguntou Shirley curiosa, obtendo a resposta seca:

Não acho que eu deva contar!

Então podemos perguntar para a macumbeira aqui – sugeriu Fernanda.

Até que enfim alguém que tem boas idéias aqui! Quem é a macumbeira? – perguntou Sibila tão curiosa quanto o resto da platéia.

Suponhamos que seja você! – gritou Hermione – e também suponho que você já sabia disso...

Logicamente!

Mas então!? Quem é a namorada do Snape? – perguntou Shirley.

Ah, eu obviamente sei, mas não posso repassar essa informação sem a autorização do Severo...

Eu autorizo! – surpreendeu-a Snape que sabia muito bem que Sibila estava blefando.

Bom... Ela é... O nome dela é... Tudo o que eu posso dizer é que ela é loira e tem metade da idade dele!

Suspeito que você esteja errada... Ela é morena e não tem a metade da minha idade...

E eu suponho que você esteja dizendo isso apenas para me desacreditar e manter a identidade dela em segredo...

Está supondo errado! Alias, acho que depois dessa sua máscara caiu! Sua charlatã!

Ah! Você não é nem um pouco cavalheiro! Nunca fui tão insultada em toda a minha vida! Talvez só quando a sapa da Umbridge me demitiu...

A única atitude coerente da sapa! – disse Snape.

Ah! – Sibila se levantou e deu um tapa em Snape, que segurou a mão dela para evitar um segundo tapa, ela começou a berrar que ele a estava machucando, resumindo, logo metade da platéia formava um círculo em torno de ambos gritando palavras de incentivo à briga.

Fernanda foi separar a briga, porque ninguém se ofereceu para ajudar já que ninguém se importava que dois dos professores mais chatos se esbofeteassem até cansarem... Muito menos Rony, mas ele queria impressionar Fernanda e ajudou a separar a briga. Então foi a vez do silencioso Voldeco se pronunciar:

Gostaria de eliminar os dois candidatos pela demonstração pública de violência, isso foi muito errado! Há crianças lendo esse fanfic! O que elas vão pensar!? E os seus alunos!? Que tipo de professores são esses que saem se esbofeteando por qualquer motivo! Sinceramente, na minha época Hogwarts era muito mais bem organizada! – Dumbledore pigarreou alto de dentro da coxia, ele escutara mal ou ouvira uma crítica de Voldemort!?

Era só essa que me faltava! Receber lição de moral do Voldemort! Eu me retiro desse programa! – disse Snape que se dirigiu a coxia onde se encontrou com sua misteriosa namorada que vestia uma camiseta escrito "SNAPE É SEXY". (gosto não se discute né)

Sibila por sua vez aproveitou que Voldemort citou crianças para anunciar que estava disponível para dar aulas particulares de adivinhação enquanto se encontrava temporariamente desempregada.

Agora nós vamos aos comerciais – anunciou Fernanda – Na volta nós vamos ver se o Voldeco fica ou não fica com a insistente Shirley! E você – nessa hora ela olhou para Rony – fica comigo.

Rony ficou parado olhando... Ele bem que queria ir lá agarrar ela, mas não queria levar outro fora. Porém dessa vez parecia que Fernanda tinha mudado sua opinião sobre ele, já que o encarou novamente e repetiu as mesmas palavras com outra entonação – E você? Fica comigo?

Rony ficou paralisado, só depois que um quase recuperado Harry avisou-lhe que Fernanda tinha se referido a ele, que ele tomou coragem para chegar nela:

Bom, vamos ser práticos! Você não estava falando comigo e eu me enganei! Vamos poupar a parte do fora e eu volto direto para o meu lugar, mas Fernanda o puxou e deu um beijo nele. Rony ficou mais vermelho que seu próprio cabelo, e foi com a nova ficante para a coxia.

O programa ficou sem apresentador novamente e então foi a vez de Hermione assumir o microfone e apresentar o bloco final:

Estamos de volta com o programa fica comigo! Finalmente vamos descobrir se o Voldeco vai ficar com a Shirley... Mas antes vou pedir a opinião da platéia! O que você acha?

Eu acho que agora que você não ta mais com o Potter devia ficar comigo!

Que? Vitor!? O que você faz aqui!? O que aconteceu com a sua sobrancelha?!

Bom, eu vim aqui novamente tentar sem sucesso ficar com você e com isso provocar ciúme no Harry, que vai perceber que te ama e assim vocês dois poderão ter um final feliz enquanto eu bóio e quem sabe posso ser o querido do próximo fica comigo. E quanto a sobrancelha, os produtos que Shirley me mostrou no fanfic passado foram realmente muito úteis!

Foi isso que eu vim fazer no último fica comigo! Mas eu provoquei ciúmes na Hermione que se tocou que amava o Harry e eles puderam ficar juntos e felizes. – informou Gina. – mas pelo menos eu fiquei com o Harry no primeiro...

HAHAHAHA! – riu Draco – Foi trocada pela sangue ruim!

Ah cala a boca! Pelo menos na única vez que eu participei fui escolhida! Diferente de você que foi só zoado!

Ah meu! Por que vocês não se beijam de uma vez! Essas briguinhas bobas sempre acabam se transformando em amor... – aconselhou Hermione – E agora já é hora de chamar o Voldeco. Enquanto Hermione foi buscar o querido, Vitor se lamentava que lá se fora sua ultima chance de desencalhar, já que Gina se dirigiu a coxia acompanhada de Draco. Enquanto isso, Sibila que estava sozinha na sua cabine falou para a platéia "Se eu fosse vocês não criaria expectativas! É tão claro quanto a água que esses dois não tem nada em comum e tenho certeza de que não vão ficar!".

Shirley ficou de costas enquanto Voldeco era vendado, ele escolheu a música "I don't wanna miss a thing" do Aerosmith para ouvir nesse momento. Assim que Shirley se virou, Voldemort sentiu que ela era a mulher da sua vida... Bom... Talvez não a mulher de sua vida... Mas o travecão de sua vida... Ham... O grande amor da sua vida...Assim não ofendemos ninguém! Enquanto a música tocava ele caminhou até ela e deu-lhe um beijo apaixonado.

Hermione... Será que eu poderia, será que você gostaria de ficar comigo? – perguntou Vitor acordando Harry do transe em que se encontrava, enquanto Hermione o olhava com cara de "quero dizer não mas não quero te magoar" – Ah tudo bem, eu sabia que você não ia querer!

Harry se aproximou dela e confessou:

Eu fui um idiota! Eu sei que você não escolheu ter de fazer par romântico com o nojento do Snape! Eu não posso ser tão ciumento com você, afinal você sabe que eu te amo mais que tudo!

Ah Harry! Que bom que você entende... Eu também te amo! Você sabe que você é meu par romântico favorito!

Você também é o meu! – eles se beijaram e reataram o namoro, agora todos já estavam felizes com seu par romântico, menos Sibila e Vítor, que como vocês podem imaginar se conheceram naquela noite e também começaram a namorar! Assim, eu desencalhei parte do elenco. Mas, ainda restava uma dúvida!

Quem inscreveu Snape? – perguntou Rony. – se não foi o Harry e nem eu... Não faço idéia de quem possa ter sido!

Ele não é fofo!? Preocupado com a vida dos outros bem enquanto dá um amasso na namorada! – comentou Fernanda – por isso que eu ainda guardo a almofada que ele me deu até hoje!

Rony dá um sorriso envergonhado enquanto pensa no que Fernanda dissera "namorada"! Ninguém se manifesta assumindo a culpa por ter inscrito o professor de poções... Mas como vocês devem se lembrar constava no contrato de Dumbledore com a MTV uma cláusula que incluía uma parte jornalística no programa.

Descobrimos que a coruja que entregou a carta a Snape veio dessa casa inabitada... Portanto a identidade do remetente permanece desconhecida – disse a professora Minerva antes de dar uma piscadinha. A câmera mostrou uma plaquinha onde lia-se: Largo Grimmauld.

- Pra quem não sacou... Foi o Sirius que inscreveu o Snape!

N/A: Espero que vocês tenham curtido! Provavelmente esse é o ultimo fica comigo da série... Mas nunca se sabe! Obrigada a todos que me mandaram e-mails e comentaram as outras duas fics!


End file.
